Unexplored Emotions
by Vampy
Summary: Gen is thrown onto an emotional rollercoaster and he desperately wants off, however is he willing to give up all these new experiences in exchange for his old, cold life? Genshi! Chapter 9: Misery Loves Company
1. The weight of friendship

**Unexplored Emotions**

**Summary: **Gen's not used to being depended on, will he be able to cope with Yoshimori's unrelenting trust and loyalty? Yoshin if you squint!

**Chapter 1: **The weight of friendship

**Gen's POV**

'That idiot!' I rush towards the ayakashi who'd seen it too. The idiot, also known as Yoshimori was hissing in pain and had apparently forgotten where he was and what he was supposed to do. Which was not being dinner to this ayakashi. I plow into the ayakashi, slightly surprised by his soft feathery yet stinking body, and he successfully plows over, skidding to a halt a secure way from the fallen idiot. I cast a brief glance at him, his eyes are wide open with fear and a bit of relief. Apparently he remembered that he was chasing a huge ayakashi at Karasumori before he decided to get his foot stuck in a rabbit hole and probably broke it with the momentum he was having at the time of the chase. I pay him no more heed since I've got a ayakashi to finish off.

The yellow feather ball on legs has climbed back onto said legs and he's glaring at me, seizing me up. I've got my claws ready to take care of him as I hear Tokine run past me to her fallen comrade. Just as well, I won't need her help to get rid of this one.

~~~Shalalalala~~~

In the end it took me a bit more effort, since the yellow critter appeared to be astoundingly agile. The place was now covered with feathers, but he was no more so I walked back to where I'd last seen my friends...  
Friends? Yes my friends. After all they've done for me after the visit from Atora, I really can't deny it. I care about them, and they apparently care about me, though I can't imagine why.

I can hear the bickering before I see them. Tokine is yelling at him while Madarao is complaining against Hakubi about what an incompetent master he has. Yoshimori is trying to defend himself, but really, he should've learned by know to watch where he's going. It's such a rooky mistake I kind of pity him. As I crouch down besides them, they all quite down. "Did ya break it?" I ask. Apparently not a kind comment because he snarls a bit. "NO, I didn't break it, I just sprang my ankle. I'll just put some ice on it at home and it'll be fine."  
Touchy, but apparently he doesn't realize that he was almost a goner. "You would not have been fine if I hadn't pushed that ayakashi out of the way." Tokine nods. She also thinks it's important to let the idiot know how reckless he was. It seems to work, cause his face falls a bit and he looks a bit guilty.

Rather than get into a mushy sap story I brush it away with a simple: "Can you walk?"  
He nods and uses me and Tokine to get up, but he's hissing in pain and tries not to move his foot. It really looks quite swollen and painful. I'm guessing they will have to cut his beloved sneaker off of him. Well, at least he can stand. The ghost dogs do a quick sniff around the grounds and report that it's ayakashi free, so Tokine suggest we call it an early night and offers to support Yoshimori as they try to walk home.

It doesn't take long before Yoshimori stops pretending he can put ANY weight on his mangled leg and he does his best to hop alongside Tokine. But it's slow and it's taking a toll on Yoshimori who's already sweating and gasping for breath. At this rate they'll be at home when school starts and they'll be very late. I consider leaving them. Nothing much I can do anyway, but as I turn to leave I feel a pang of guilt. They also stop in their tracks to see where I'm going, they are both out of breath and we haven't even left the school grounds fully. I sigh. I guess it can't be helped.

I'm running on pure instincts as I do this, well actually my instinct is to just leave them. But I've found out I can't since the whole friendship thing, so I just go with it. I turn my back to Yoshimori and crouch down a bit. "Get on already."

I'm actually a bit surprised as I feel him grab my shoulder and lean against my back. I grab his legs and stand up straight.  
Heh, that wasn't that hard. Tokine is smiling, she looks relieved. And Yoshimori's arms go around my neck as I start walking besides Tokine at a normal pace. The dogs floating above us in the sky.

It's really peaceful. I see a hint of sunlight creeping up over the tops of the houses. The only sounds are 2 sets of footsteps and some early birds.

His hair is tickling me, and Tokine giggles. Apparently she thinks this is really amusing and I frown at her. Is Yoshimori making faces at me or something? I shift his weight a bit, that ungrateful...

"Careful!" Tokine whispers. "He's sleeping."  
"What?" Tokine just shrugs, she can't help it.  
I tense up as we walk the rest of the way. I can't belief that idiot fell asleep on me, literal! I'm half inclined to drop him and let him hop home. But that guilt thing won't let me. I sigh from frustration, guess I'll just have to bear with it, we're almost home anyway. But still…

As we approach Tokine's house, she hesitates. "Could you? ..."  
I give her a blank look. Could I what?  
"Could you erm.. deliver him?" She says, with lack for a better word. "Our families really don't get along very well..."  
Oh... I get it. "Sure. Bye." She give me a small wave before she and Hakubi disappear behind the gates.

I quietly enter the Sumimura's residence garden and Madarao give a loud yawn and vanishes into the stone that's inside his doghouse. As I reach the door I shift Yoshimori's weight to one side so I can release a leg and knock on the door.  
It takes a bit, but finally Shuji opens the door. "Gen? OH! Yoshimori! Is he okay?"  
I nod. "He's fine, but twisted his ankle and couldn't walk home."  
Yoshimori's dad nods. "I see. Oh, bring him in." He steps aside and motions for me to come. I had actually hope to just drop him at the front door... But Shuji has other ideas. He actually leads me all the way to Yoshimori's room. I guess he can't help it, I'm pretty strong being half ayakashi and I guess carrying Yoshimori would be a hassle for Shuji... wait... We can just wake him up can't we?

I realize that won't be the case as Shuji holds up the blankets and motions for me to put Yoshi down. I role my eyes a bit, but it's dark so I'm sure the nice, yet overprotective man hasn't seen it. I'm not sure how to do this, but I just shift his weight to one side and Shuji helps me lower him further.

There! That's done. … I'm astounded, he's still asleep. He slept through everything and now he's being tucked into bed and he is STILL dead to the world. He actually looks extremely comfortable and peaceful. I'm really amazed.  
You know, he could've been dead today…

Shuji leads me out and thanks me for my help and as I walk home I feel puzzled.  
I just really don't get Yoshimori at all.

Why does he trust me so much? At first I thought he was too stupid to understand what I am, and yeah, he's stupid. But he knows fully well what I am and capable of. And he just doesn't care, he ignores it like it's not important. The same goes for the Yukimuria girl except Yoshimori takes it too extremes. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I've got friends. I had non at the shadow organization. Some tried, like Sen did. But in the end they all knew what I was and kept their distances. I feel like there's no distance between Yoshimori and me and I'm not sure if that's a good thing…

As I finally reach home and search for my keys I can't help but feel cold. Missing the warmth on my back, those arms around my shoulders and undoubting that smug, trusting smile on his face.

~~~ Minareta machi... ~~~ Yukkuri fuki nukero kaze ~~~ endingsong etc. ~~~

**The end**

Or not? Ha! I can actually stop with the story here... And the title would still make sense! mhahaha!  
I'm going to leave this an open story though since I had originally a huge plan for this but it's kinda nice that this could end here. No pressure! Plus I'm not very good at short stories... ^^  
Hope you guys enjoyed it! The fanfic I didn't want to write because I have too much unfinished stories out there... T.T Feels good to get this off my chest though. Review please!  
;) V.


	2. Social Etiquette

**Chapter 2:** Social Etiquette

**AN:** Thanks to y'all who reviewed and who put me on alert! Reviews are love! and a huge motivation! XD

**AN2:** I'm having a bit of writers issues. I didn't really like how that first chapter came out, I'm going to blame it on writers rust and I've come to a solution. Unexplored emotions will be the "go with the flow" fanfic. No real planning, just writing and not rereading 10 times before submitting. So hopefully updating won't take too long. I'm also planning another fanfic, called "**Wake Up**". But I'm trying to give the story a real backbone, so it might take some time. ^^

Anyway, Keeping the story in **Gen's POV**. Enjoy

~~~Shalalalala~~~

I tiredly rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Why was I so tired? Sure it got a bit late last night because I had to bring Sumimura home, but we also went home earlier so it wasn't that late...  
Maybe I just had a bad night, I remembered that I was dreaming about something, but can't recall what it was about. Something about floating? ...  
I decided to skip some classes to catch up on some sleep I apparently need, however when I arrived at the roof I noticed something amiss... Sumimura wasn't there.  
And yes, I realize that's very logical, but it just hit me.  
Pluss if he's not here, then where?  
I shake my head as I lay down, it doesn't really concern me now, does it? I close my eyes and enjoy the warmth of the sunlight. I'm half suspecting Yoshimori to drag himself up unto the roof because I'm hogging all the sunlight. That is, if he's here at all... I sit back up again. Strangely I'm not so tired anymore and what I am is very curious to the whereabouts of my... well, friend.  
As I make my way to his class I'm once again puzzled on the" friend" concept. This is what a friend is supposed to do right? Check up on them? I'm still new at this, so it shouldn't bother me that I hadn't considered it before I noticed his absence up on the roof.

His seat is empty.  
I stand there and stare a bit. Maybe he just left for a minute, it's between classes so people are wondering about. A part of me wants to just leave it alone, he's here, or he's not, who cares? I don't need him here, it won't affect me in any way. Another part, unfamiliar as it may be, wants... ...needs? No, I'm just curious. I'll just ask someone, no effort.  
I don't even need to look for someone because the teacher approaches me. "You here for Sumimura?" I nod. "Well he didn't come in this day."  
I turn to leave as his teacher asks me: "You happen to know where he is?"  
Apparently my lack of surprise must have made him suspect that I knew something more, and... oh... right, I do. "He sprained his ankle real bad yesterday."  
I once again try to leave, but he's still not done."Oh, well I need someone to hand him his homework then, could you maybe?"  
My face falls. He already has out a small stack of papers. What am I? Delivery boy? Oh... wait... I'm his friend. I almost snarl as I snatch the papers from his hands and leave before he can stop me again.  
This whole friend thing is getting old real fast.

I find myself once again in front of the Sumimura Household, that's twice in 12 hours. And it's not doing any favors for sleep deprived mind. It's okay though, I can just hand these off and get back home, it'll be a small detour, hardly a dent in my schedule.  
Shuji once again opens. And is seemingly pleasantly surprised so I politely try to give him the papers, but...  
I don't know what it is with the adults today, but they just can't leave me alone. I'm being dragged to the living room so I can hand the assignments in person. As soon as I'm wholly inside my last escape, aka the door is closed, and I'm trapped inside another social convention. Old. Real. Fast.

"GEN!" Yoshimori is sitting at the table. Big smile appears instantly. I frown, he seems a bit too eager looking. He's probably tired of being cooped up. I drop the papers on the table. "Your teacher asked me if I could drop these off, so here."  
"Ah, thanks!" He picks them up immediately before he realizes what it is and his smile falters into a look of distaste as he quickly ignores them again. Right, ungrateful brat. Why did I go through all this trouble? I turn to leave before Shuji traps me again, probably with snacks and drinks, but my sleeve catches something. Apparently a Yoshimori. "What?" I ask him annoyed, but it falters as I meet his eyes, compassion , understanding and sadness?  
He smiles, and throws me completely off. "Please stay for a bit!"  
And I do.

Sumimura has a lot to say and complain and apparently I'm the perfect sound board. He complains about his shoe dying when they had to cut it open, he complains about his older brother and his grandfather. He brags about Toshimori and worries about his dad's new book. We get snacks and drinks and Sumimura is utterly content. Apparently they were very good, but I'm not one for snacks, much too sweet. I eat a lot though so I have something other to do other then listening to his babbling. Apparently this give him the idea that I can do more than talking and he spends the rest of the day trying to make me do his homework. Which I'm sad to say is quite effective. He asks and I answer, he writes it down. Some small talk in between. I never seem to find a good moment to leave and before I know it Shuji bullies me into staying for dinner.  
I'm not even going to try anymore…

Wish I had though. Because after diner Yoshi hops away on one leg and returns with something horrific. I didn't know it was horrific, it seemed innocent enough. A skateboard with a rope attached. But the look on Yoshimori's told a whole different story.

Which is how I ended up like this, pulling the poor sob through the streets on his skateboard. It's already time to go to Karasumori, but I need to get to my apartment first to change. Yoshimori is worrying about Tokine, how she will wonder where he is and maybe even wonder if he's even coming or not. I shake my head and continue to pull.

Then I spot a missing stone in the road and… I don't know why, but I steer straight for it. The board takes a tiny dive and Yoshi yelps and almost falls off, then starts to loudly complain about me.

I can't help but smile the rest of the way while I try my best to ignore him.

~~~ Minareta machi... ~~~ Yukkuri fuki nukero kaze ~~~ endingsong etc. ~~~

**Next time chapter 3:** A burden too heavy.  
In the meanwhile please review or check out my kekkaishi fanart at deviantart under the name **Chepri**. "**Carry on**" & "**Catch**" are both drawn with this story in mind. ^^


	3. A burden too Heavy  part 1

**Chapter 3: A burden too heavy - part 1 **

I realized last chapter that I had major grammar issues, switching between past and present tense... ^^;; Gomen nasai! orz  
I guess I just have to pick one and stick with it. Past tenst it is! Wish me luck!  
*edit* Present tense it is! -.-;;

~~~Shalalalala~~~

As we finally arrive at the Karasumori site it had already gotten quite late. The moon was high and bright in the sky and the stars shone like no tomorrow.  
I came to a stop at the Western gate and the skateboard rolls to a quiet stop. I wonder how I 'm going to get the invalid over the locked gate. After all I was the designated babysitter and "friend" but even before I could go through my horrific options I hear a "Ketsu" and was promptly elevated upwards. Lost my damn balance in the progress. Annoyed I look back to Yoshimori, still solidly on his skateboard and looking smug. Fingers still in position he issues another Ketsu for a bridge over the gate. I guess being a Kekkaishi has his perks...  
As soon as we are on the other side Sumimura insists that I help him walk. He clings his skateboard under his arm and starts hopping to me. I raise my eyebrow and as he reaches out to grab my shoulder I simply take a small step backwards. He flails wildly, trying to keep his balance. And then glares at me.  
"Aw come on!" He pleads "You don't expect me to let Tokine see me like that?" His eyes turn to instant puppy eyes. He and his stupid crush, I role my eyes but none the less take a step closed so he can grab my shoulder.  
We slowly make our way towards where we usual meet, Yoshimori hoping alongside me, his hand an ever warm presence on my shoulder.  
I note that it doesn't bother me at all. No, not at all...

~~~Shalalalala~~~

I see it! Before Tokines face contracts to one of pure annoyance. It was worry. Sumimura of course completely misses it and starts bickering with her. They do that a lot lately, ever since Sumimura got hurt, perhaps a worrying Tokine is a bickering one. It's probably just as well, because that way Yoshimori won't worry about her worrying. He'll just continue his ever moaning about 'not getting Tokine' and try his best to be more punctual or something.

She's probably doing this on purpose, I have to say that girl is really smart, especially when it comes to people. All I can do is bear with them. Luckily they don't expect anything more from me. Good thing too, because it's difficult enough as it is.

They suddenly stop. I see Hakubi and Madarao sniffing the air. Should've paid more attention to my surroundings. "Ayakashi?"  
Tokine grabs her Shakujo (tenketsu staff) and takes off. "You stay with Yoshimori, Gen. I'll take care of it."  
I guess she deserves a little action after all that waiting. Yoshimori drops his backpack and skateboard and sits on the stairs of the entrance. I do the same, after all I've been tugging him all around town, I deserve a break.

Yoshimori watches Tokine disappear into the forest. Then turns to me. "Ne, Gen. Where are your parents?"  
I frown, what the hell? I contempt to just ignore him, but there's something in his eyes that makes me curious. I decide a question is a good way to answer. "Why do you want to know?" He looks down to his hands as he takes his time to answer. "Do you miss them?"  
Ah, what? He misses his mother? The, what a baby. "No, I don't miss them." I answer him.  
Sumimura seems surprised. "Oh." And the conversation ends. Probably my fault. I don't like to talk about things, which seems to be the only thing Yoshimori can do. He's still looking at his hands and I feel a bit pity.  
"Then again." I start. "I never met my mother. She died when I was being born and I guess my father never could forgive me."  
Yoshimori smiles. "I bet she was really nice." And I smile as well, I'm sure she was. She sure looked nice on the pictures. "How about your mother?"  
"Ah, she left, right before I became a kekkaishi." Pause. "I miss her sometimes." Another pause and he pouts. "I bet she would've kept my sneaker intact."  
My eyes twitch, is he still going on about his sneakers? Ah. Now that I take a good look, he's not looking at his hands, he's looking at his sandals! He's still going on about his damn sneakers. Baka…

I manages to not throttle him to death as I feel the presence of another ayakashi. Yoshimori looks up. "Gen!"  
"Yeah, I notished. You stay here, I'll get rid of it."  
"You dog!" I point at Madarao. "Stay with him!"  
Madarao yawns. "Aaaaww… I'm not going to get any action tonight am I? You're such a burden Yoshimori. What use is my precious nose if I have an incompetent master?"  
"Eh? Incompetent?" Yoshimori counters. "I'm the one that has to destroy the ayakashi! You only sniff them out! I could probably get a regular dog to do that for me!"  
"Don't start with me boy! I bet Tokimori could do a better job then you!"  
"I started? You started! You ungrateful fake dog!"

I smirk as their bickering fades, it takes me a while but I finally find the ayakashi. It's a brown caterpillar, suspended from a tree by a fine threat. It has it back to me and seems to be busy with something, making more threads? I don't know but I quickly and swiftly sneak up to it. Right before I strike, it transforms. Brown scales fall to the ground and a bright blue butterfly emerges. My transformed fist doesn't hesitate as it closes around it and crushes it.

Because that's what I am, a monster, only good for destroying things.

I shake my hand trying to get the bloody remains off when I suddenly get a bad feeling. I extend my senses and there it, a third ayakashi, a big one… And it's near Yoshi!  
I've never run so fast in my life, but the ayakashi is quicker and closer to Yoshi, there's no way I can make it in time. Images of a mangled Yoshimori springs to mind and my heart clenches. Faster! I need to be faster!

As I round the corner I almost get run over by a Yoshimori scooting past me, sitting on his skateboard. I whirl around, how did he do that? The kekkaishi uses his good foot to brake and turns, spots me and yells my name. "Gen!" What? As I turn around a fist comes at me and I barely have time to raise any defense as a kekkai pops up as a shield between me and the fist. I dive away and asses the enemy.  
It's some sort of puppet with a big pointy nose and boxing gloves. Ones he can propel towards us with some sort of spring. Long range attack then? As he pulls back the glove he fired at me, he shoots another one at Sumimura. Before I have time to act, Yoshimori uses a kekkai to propel his skateboard to the side and the glove misses him. Ah… That's how he did it. I smirk and focus on the enemy again, that technique might keep him safe for a little bit but I need to finish this ayakashi quickly. The ground is already getting messed up and without a flat surface the skateboard won't roll. So I launch. Claws extended. I scrape his shoulders, uses the Karasumori building to push off to and manages another hit at the side of his head. But his head turns much quicker than I expected (he's a puppet after all, I should've known) and the pointy nose scrapes my chest. I grunt and land on the ground.

A blue kekkai appears around the ayakashi's head. And it's metsu's but there's no damage. The ayakashi is angered though and turns his attention back to Yoshimori. I get back up, the cut isn't too big it will heal up in no time.

"Gen, You all right?" Yoshimori yells.  
"Don't mind me!" I yell back.

The ayakashi shoots his glove, Yoshimori dodges but the ayakashi isn't a fool, as soon as he knows which direction the kekkaishi goes he fires off his other glove, successfully propelling Yoshimori from the damn skateboard. I attack, cling to the ayakashi's back and try to inflict as much damage as I can, but his skin is thick. And he throws me off. I land swiftly ready to attack again, when I hear Tokine scream Yoshimori's name. A glove is heading straight at him, he's standing, but no way he can dodge it in time. I leap, my only thought to get him out of harm's way. I connect, his purple fabric brushes my hand and I can feel his warmth through it as I shove him aside. Then all becomes black.

~~~ Minareta machi... ~~~ Yukkuri fuki nukero kaze ~~~ endingsong etc. ~~~

AN: Sorry for the long wait, the short chapter AND the cliffhanger! But it was too good NOT to end it there! XD

To motivate: Review! (the good and the bad!)  
To guilt me into writing: Put me on alert, it eats away at my nerves knowing people are waiting for it… T.T

Next chapter: A burden too heavy part 2!


	4. A burden too heavy  part 2

**Chapter 4: A burden too heavy - part 2**

Damn! Must've blacked out.

My ears are ringing and I'm flat on the ground.  
I quickly open my eyes. Tokine is right next to me but she's focused on something else. When did she get here? How long was I out? Is Yoshimori okay?

I quickly get up and Tokine notices me.  
"Gen, you okay?" She asks, while still keeping her focus.  
I nod, other than the ringing I feel fine. A bit bruised maybe but nothing I can't handle.  
"Good." She states, satisfied with my answer.

I quickly look around. The puppet is angry I notice. Tokine and Yoshi are both attacking it with their kekkai. Tokine with her small piercing ones and Yoshi is targeting limbs. It seems to be working because the puppet hardly has time to attack one of them.

I let out a breath I was holding and focus on Yoshimori. He's standing and able to sidestep the gloves from the ayakashi. How? Ah, he formed a kekkai around his foot, so the weight of his body rests on his knee and not on his foot. Brilliant. A kekkai made crutch. The things he does when he's in battle amazes me.

I quickly activate my ayakashi claws. "Tokine, help me please."  
She nods and forms a stairway toward the creature.

Yoshimori spots me, but he barely acknowledges me.  
That's weird…  
He must've been worried, they always are even with the smallest of injuries. I try to ignore it, but I can't help to notice the grim look that has taken hold of him.  
His leg must be bothering him so we'd better end this battle and quick.

Yoshimori has the same idea as he summons a huge kekkai and slams it against the puppets side. I winch from the impact as the ayakashi comes falling down. I jump high and let my claws penetrate his defenses. Tokine does the same and it doesn't take long before the ayakashi looks like a porcupine and is completely still.  
As I step back a huge blue kekkai surrounds the whole ayakashi and he's metsu'd away.

I sigh in relieve, happy that the battle ended well.  
It was a close call there when I lost consciousness, but luckily all went well, must not have been out more than a few seconds. I wipe my hands on my pants. Tokine is Tenketsuing the remaining parts.

As I look up I see an agitated Yoshimori stomping his way unevenly towards me.  
… I guess he has something to say to me?  
He's in my face in no time and I'm getting annoyed, I'm about to give him a piece of my mind when his fist races towards me face.

I'm too shocked to even try and reflect it. And I find myself on the ground for the second time today. What the hell!  
"YOU IDIOT!" He screams! "What the hell did you think you were doing!"  
Huh? I'm utterly in shock, I've never seen him this angry. And even worst, …I don't have a clue why…  
"You are the most thickheaded person I know! You can only think of us as a burden and you go around acting like you're way better than us! "

He's actually yelling at me… …and he hit me! No-one has ever hit me! I tenderly touch the side of my face, it really hurts too!

"You're no better than us, Gen! You're the same! Whether you like it or not!"  
I can't believe he's not scared. I could really hurt him if I wanted... ...if I got angry. But he seems so sure of himself, so strong. Doesn't he realize how vulnerable he is?

"I didn't ask for you to save me! I'm not some damsel in distress! Do you really think that little of me, that you need you to look over me with every step I take?"

I can only stare at him, his eyes impenetrable black orbs.

"Well, we don't need your help! We never did before and we won't start now! So if we're such a burden to you, why don't you just leave already!"

Leave? I'm so shocked, after all the trouble they went through to get me to stay, the trouble HE went through. Because of what? I don't get it! I don't get it at all!  
But my mouth won't move and I'm frozen in place as he quietly and angrily turns and limps away.

My world… I can feel it shattering around me. I can't leave I realize, I just can't leave them, I can't leave him. I'd die inside. ..I've… …I've never had friends before… …someone like him…

Suddenly Tokine is next to me. "Gen? You alright?"  
I can only breathlessly stare at her.  
She grows worried and grabs my shoulder. "Gen! You must listen to me really carefully! Are you listening?"  
I nod hesitantly, but what can she say? Maybe she still wants me here, but if Yohsi doesn't… I couldn't…  
"Yoshimori didn't mean a thing! You hear me?" She shakes me a bit. "Not a thing about what he just said."  
What?  
"Trust me, you don't know him like I do. He's not mad at you at all!"  
Not mad? He seemed pretty mad to me!  
"And he certainly doesn't want you to leave!" Her eyes soften.  
He doesn't? I feel hope. So I listen carefully, there's really no other option then to hope.

"It's because he's scared."  
Scared? This woman is mad! He didn't seem scared, certainly wasn't scared of me!

She sits back and lets go of my shoulders. "Long ago, before Yoshimori was even trying to be a good Kekkaishi he got into trouble with an ayakashi. I had to save him and got injured in the process." She pulls off her arm-warmer to show me a scar that runs along her arms. "Since that day, he's always the one putting himself into danger. So that I won't have to. So I'll never get hurt again." She covers her arm back up and hold it to close to her body. "He just can't stand it when someone else besides him gets hurt. Especially if it's because of him."  
I can still see a part of the scar on her hand and I remember attacking my sister in the crazed haze of being fully transformed… The guilt.. I guess I can relate to that.

"Thank you Tokine, for explaining it too me."  
I get up and help her up as well. She's obviously relieved but things aren't right just yet.

I see his skateboard lying amongst the rubble. And gently pick it up.  
"Tokine?"  
"Go after him, I'll clean up the mess. The night is not over yet!" She winks.  
I'm humbled by the trust she puts in me. I have to solve this? How? I suck at the whole emotions thing!  
I also know I have to try and make things right between Yoshi and me.  
I quickly run towards the way Yoshimori disappeared to.

He's leaning against a tree as I try to catch up with him. His shoulders are shaking.  
Great I feel like such a loser, yet I'd do it all again in a heartbeat.  
"Oi, Yoshimori!" With confidence I didn't know I had I address him.  
"What?" All the anger has left his body and all that's left is frustration. Luckily I've dealt with a frustrated Yoshimori a lot. He used to be that a lot when we first met.  
He quickly wipes his face and turns to me. "What!"

"You can't just run off like that!" I tell him.  
"Why not? You used to do nothing but run off whenever we tried to talk to you!"  
"Yeah, but I didn't know better. And you do."  
He's silent, avoiding my eyes. I can tell he's struggling with his emotions.  
"So, you really want me to leave?" I ask hesitantly.  
He looks up shocked. His eyes are glassy and I can see every emotion going through them.  
"No! … I just…"  
He can't find the words, but I understand.

"Good, cause I'm not going anywhere. Even if I'm a burden to you."  
He lets out a tired sigh, he looks emotionally drained. "You're not a burden." He mutters. "Stop trying to make me sound like you."  
I can't help but smile.

"Here." I present the skateboard. "That kekkai must not be the most pleasant thing to walk on."  
I already see a couple of dark blotches forming around the kekkai. At least he didn't agitate his foot further.  
"It's nothing." He responds as he turns away. Anger flairs up in me as I grab his hand to make him face me.  
"If you don't want my help, make sure you don't need it, idiot! Otherwise I have to give it to you anyway! Because…" I hesitate, his eyes reach up to meet mine. I gently let go of his hand "Because that's what friends do."  
He smiles a sad smile. And nods. "I get it."  
He releases the kekkai and slowly sits on the skateboard.

As I start pulling him along I can't help but remember that fury that faced me mere minutes ago.  
That passion!  
There's no trace of it now. Did it all burn up in one heated moment?  
I can't help but feel thrilled at being able to let someone feel so much for me.  
I wonder if I'll ever get to see that passion again.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, but I can hear him clearly.  
"Forget about it." I order him. "I have."

"Okay..."  
And this time his smile isn't so sad.

~~~ Minareta machi... ~~~ Yukkuri fuki nukero kaze ~~~ endingsong etc. ~~~

AN: And? Liked it… Ohohoho! :3

Don't forget to review! T.T I really need reviews to write!

Next Chapter 5: Is it love?


	5. Slipping

**Chapter 5: Slipping**

Something is wrong… Well.. not wrong in the world.. Wrong with me!  
Ever since I tried to get some sleep after last night's battle.  
I'm restless, edgy, itchy, unfocused  
There's a tightness in my chest, which really worries me. But it comes and goes, and the weirdest part is that it's not necessarily a bad feeling.  
My mind also feels clearer, like it's empty or floating…

I almost didn't go to school, but I'm glad I did. It's a welcome distraction, even if my mind wonders off every few minutes. I'm sitting at my desk staring out the window. Luckily no one cares if I pay attention or not, though I try to do so every now and then…

So far I've ruled out sickness since I can still perform. However I don't think I'll be much help in battle, being as distracted as I am. But still, I'm basically functional. My body works fine, it's just acting funny. It has to do something with my state of mind…  
Maybe I'm having a nervous breakdown? Depression? But it doesn't feel like a depression…  
How can I feel so restless yet calm at the same time? Why is my body quietly revolting?

I try to distract myself by thinking about other things. Yoshimori quickly springs to mind.  
I smile, seem to do that a lot lately. How can I not? My life is seemingly starting to revolve around the Sumimura heir. His emotions are so open and strong, it's almost as if he's unable to keep them locked up inside. He's so different from me, and yet… He's so the same…

In the beginning he couldn't tolerate me anymore then I could him… But that changed so suddenly… I didn't even have time to adjust.  
I'm still trying to figure out what made him change…

Before I know it class is over and the tightness in my chest has eased a bit. As I make my way to the cafeteria I look around trying to find the dark haired kekkaishi, but he's nowhere to be seen.  
I know he went to school, so where the hell is he? They even have his precious coffee milk so why isn't he here trying to bully people into giving him their share. I absently grab one. He wouldn't want to miss out for sure. And decide to look for him.

As soon as I enter the roof I can smell him and sigh in relief. It's good to know he's getting mobile again even after last night's battle. I climb the stairs and am greeted by a slightly aloof Yoshi.  
"Hi." I great him.  
He just gives me a nod. What? Not chatty for once? I frown. He can't still be brooding about yesterday can he? I thought I told him to forget about it.  
I sit down next to him, not sure what to say. Normally I can count on him to start up a conversation whether I want it or not, but after a few minutes I realize that this is not the case today.

So now what? Should I say something? I give him a sideways glance. He just sits there, he's definitely not happy about something. I look away, I don't like seeing him like this. He needs to be laughing and be cheery like he always is…  
I desperately try to wreck my brain for something to say.  
What would he say? He'd probably yell at me! No wait… He'd try to talk about something else… small talk… icebreaker… the weather? Oh so lame… But I give it a try.  
"It's nice out here isn't it?"  
I can't believe that just left my mouth, but I panicked. To my surprise he simply looks at me. Then smiles and says "Yeah."  
My eye twitches… He's so easy… I forgot I could probably distract him with a lollipop as you would a small child.. Oh wait… I rummage through my bag. "I didn't see you at the cafeteria just now… so I thought you might want this." I hand him the coffee milk.  
"Hey thanks!" He perks up instantly and starts to happily slurp the darn coffee milk cotton.

Idiot… I'm still wondering what it was that got him so gloomy though. I should probably find out what was bothering him and talk about it. I know it's not good to keep things bottled up inside you. At least, that's what they tell me.  
Now that he's a little happier I think it'll be easier. Maybe I should take the easy way out and just ask if he wants to talk. I'm not a miracle worker here.. He should know that.  
"So… uhmm.." I rub my neck awkwardly. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
Oh, that's sounded so out of the blue… maybe I should've cut straight to the case from the beginning. Small talk and drinks to hell!  
"em, no.. not really." Yoshimori answers, he looks back at his hands and his mood gets a bit depressed again…  
Damn I must really suck at this… I lean back, about to give up, but I need to check one last thing. "So… we're good? About what happened last night?"  
He nods quickly.  
And just like that, I've run out of ideas.  
Small talk and direct asking… that's all I have in my social repertoire. It's kinda sad, I must be as subtle as a pear.

I'm dreading this awkward silence, so I'm hugely relieved when he starts talking, though it's somewhat hesitantly.  
"Um… I know…"  
I calmly give him time to form the words, I'm just happy that my social repertoire is good enough for him."I know you're not the same as me and Tokine…" He continues. Huh? What does he mean?  
"I know, you're half ayakashi, you can heal fast… abnormal speed and strength… It's just… You still feel pain right? Just like us?"  
I nod slowly.  
"Well, that's why I can't. To me that makes you the same. I don't know if that makes any sense…"  
It does a little. It's not sensible, but it does make sense.  
"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He takes a deep breath. "Thanks. Thanks for saving me." I know you don't see me as weak, and I know you can take more of a hit then me, so thanks for…. You know."  
I do. Even though he was so angry when I stepped in front of him, I guess he's grateful too.  
"No problem." I can't help but give a cheeky grin, feeling kinda good about myself.

Yoshimori seems relieved with my answer and happily drinks the last bit of his coffee milk. Then sadly holds it upside down to emphasize it's emptiness. A single drop escapes. And he pouts.  
"You know, we could probably get two more if we are quickly."  
Yoshimori is halfway down before I finish the sentence.

After that school passes by in a blur, besides getting bullied between classes by Yoshimori who wants to come over after school to make homework at my place.  
Apparently Toshimori is at a friend's place. So he wants us to make homework together. Somehow, in the way he said it, it makes me think I'll be doing most of the homework here…

I don't mind though and open the door of my humble home.

Yoshimori slightly frowns upon entering, which he did the previous time he was here as well. I'm guessing that he keeps expecting something else, or probably something more.

Yeah, I gotta admit, my home it's pretty barren place compared to other homes.  
I once considered adding some stuff that weren't completely necessarily, but I couldn't figure out what. So I gave up and left it the way it was.  
I'd rather be somewhere else anyway, but Yoshimori asked and I can hardly say no, now that he's not so moody anymore.

"I'll go make some thee." I tell him as he settles at the table, taking out all his stuff and filling up the table in no time. I raise an eyebrow at that, but I don't mind. Not really.  
As I wait for the thee I'm accompanied by Yoshimori's banter. He talks about how Kanda saw another ghost and how she had wanted to help, though in the end she had been too scared to come anywhere near the ghost girl. And how Tabata had gained competition in his fact gathering business by a senior year student.  
It must be nice to have so many friends… His days seem fuller because of them.

I sit next to him so I can easily poor the tea. He hold his cup gratefully, wrapping his hands around it as if it's mid winter. It's not.  
I push some of his stuff away to make room for my homework but we hardly get anything done. Yoshi is more interested in making conversation and I don't really care about my homework anyway, so I listen and quietly enjoy this time away from school and work.

He laughs about something funny that happened at his home this morning and it's a beautiful laugh, clear and happy. An infectious laughter as I'm fondly smiling along. It's almost as if when he's happy, I'm happy.  
He leans back, his hair falls in front of his eyes as he grins at me. They seem like black strands of silk, I wonder what they feel like. Actually, I wonder what his skin feels like, it must be super smooth and soft… except for his muscles, his shoulders, his abs… They are probably rock hard, littered with rough, edgy scars.  
He stretches… and hunches back over his homework… Hair obscuring his face…  
I… I act before I can think. Reaching out for him, for I want to see his face again, I've not yet gotten enough of it.

He looks back, slightly surprised, eyes shining brightly…  
Like endless pools, filled with hope and joy, they draw me in.  
He smiles, his lips pale and soft… they must taste like coffee milk…  
Those smooth lips…  
Warm… and wet…

I… Freeze…

I'm mere centimeters apart from kissing Yoshimori.

I'm suddenly nauseous and break out in cold sweat.  
He stares, confused of why I am so close. My instinct kicks in and I suddenly rise, my knees week and I almost buckle but I try desperately to make it seem like this was my intention all along. Just getting up Yoshimori… I wasn't trying to…  
Kiss you…  
those soft, pale, gorgeous lips…

I'm getting slightly dizzy, I need to get out of here.  
"I forgot something, I have to go." I'm shocked I'm able to utter those words so calmly, like nothing happened… However I cannot meet his eyes and flee for the door.  
It opens, and fresh air hits me in the face. I can suddenly breathe again…  
Yoshimori is yelling something at me. Though I cannot hear the words. I close the door. The sound fades. And I'm gone.

Like a lightning bolt.

~~~ Minareta machi... ~~~ Yukkuri fuki nukero kaze ~~~ endingsong etc. ~~~

Mhahaha! That's another cliffhanger isn't it? XD Sorry, if it makes you feel better I had a hard time writing this, I just wanted Gen to scream out his love for Yoshi… but I couldn't…Gur… Well at least now Gen knows. ;)

Want more? Review!  
Want better? Review and tell me my flaws, the things you disliked or annoyed you!  
I want to know it all!

Next Chapter 6: **It is love**


	6. It Is Love

**Chapter 6: It is Love**

The air, even though it's fresh and chasing away the cobwebs on my mind, is suffocating. I know it's not the air, it's me. But while I'm rushing over the rooftops, trying to get as far away from my "accident" as possible, it still feels like it's everything around me that suffocates me and not me, myself.

I know he's not following me, and even if he had tried I'm positive I would've lost him by now. I have about covered half the city as the realization hits me that I can't keep running.

I slow down and find a seclude spot to drop down from the roofs. I'm panting but trying to control my breathing as I step onto the road and simply start walking.  
My head feels like it's going to explode, it has probably turned red indicating by the heat that I feel coming from it. But I'm sure that if I just keep walking it will fade. I'm secretly hoping everything will fade but I know it won't.

I stop.

I tried to kiss my best friend.

Why? Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot!  
I hit the brick wall in frustration, leaving a fair dent in it and lean against it.  
This is nothing like me and I try to gather my thoughts. Luckily no-ones around, everyone's at home, eating with their family and love ones... Which I don't have... And all I can see is Yoshimori smiling at me and my heart aches.  
I feel really stupid now. I probably tried to kiss him because I want... Someone… Anyone!  
Perhaps he was just there at the wrong time at the wrong spot. That sure sounds like him.

I angrily push myself up right and start to walk again. I can smell fresh grass and let my nose lead me to a park. It's very piecefull and I quietly sit down at a bench near a small pond. Inquiring ducks come to me to see if I have anything to feed them with.  
If only my life could be as simple as theirs... Although... even the ducks have eachother and I have no one. Do I really feel that alone? I've never felt this alone! Well maybe, but it feels different this time.  
I sigh again and lean back, closing my eyes, trying to make sense of my jumbled thoughts.

In the wrong place at the wrong time?  
Who am I kidding? I'm disgusted that I really believed it for even a second. I guess everything was better to believe then the truth... The truth that I've fallen for him.  
Fallen hard.

Even though I have absolutely no experience with it I can't deny the neon red signs.  
The biggest one being that I wanted to kiss him...  
and that I still do.

I rub my face, trying to keep the emotions from boiling over, and rest my elbows on my knees, staring at the ground and my own two feet.  
How could it sneak up to me like that? Okay... I realize now there might have been signs... but still, it took me completely by surprise and I'm never this impulsive. That's his department.  
I'm the one who's supposed to be in control. For if I'm not, I could become a danger to society... maybe even a danger to him?  
I remember the right hook he gave and I fondly rub my chin.  
And my heart aches even more as I realize that he's perfect for me. Sure he's not a girl, but who cares? I've never felt attraction to any one! He's the first... and perhaps the last...  
And I can't believe I blew it!  
The ducks have decided to ignore me and are back in the pond, diving for food or perhaps for fun. Darn creatures, so careless and happy... Just like...

The fogs finally lifts from my mind as it all becomes crystal clear. I realize that even though I might have ruined everything between us I will still have to face him and try to make everything all right. Because above all, I can't loose him. Not as a friend.

I couldn't take another blow like that.

I stand up, and with it press my feelings down.  
I'll talk to him. He's big on the whole talking thing, and I've screwed up before and he forgave me every time. I just hope I haven't used up my "friend" credit...  
I slowly walk home, not really in hurry. It's still a few hours before we have to go to work.

When I finally arrive at my apartment and feel my pockets for my keys I freeze... They aren't there. … Of course not! I could smack myself! I was so caught up in my "emotions" that I forgot something as important as my keys. Actually I wasn't thinking at all at the moment so it shouldn't be a surprise.

At least it's not a total disaster, I'm pretty sure that I left the balcony door open.  
It takes some acrobatics but I manage to get to my balcony unseen, and as I suspected the door is open.  
I silently enter, I should probably make something to eat, but my nerves are so shot that I think I'll get a quick nap instead. I pull off my shirt and am about to toss it in a corner as I detect something... a smell, Yoshimori? And yes, surely enough, it's him. He's lying on my bed, from the sounds of it vast asleep.

He fell asleep on my bed? Not sure how I felt about that, but I feel cheeks heat up as I quickly put the shirt back on.  
I carefully inch a bit closer, not sure what to do and I'm about to get nervous as I see his face.  
Totally relaxed and blissfully peaceful. I instantly relax as well and almost instinctively I shake his shoulders.  
No wait... I should've made a plan... darn my impulsiveness!  
I quickly put those thoughts aside, getting a bit sick by my own anxiety. I'm Gen Shishio! Not a spineless coward! Nothing can scare me and I'll face everything fate throws at me!

He slowly awakens as I just in time regain control. I'll just see how things go, maybe impulsiveness is a good thing now. I just got to remember not to kiss him…

He sits up mumbling, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. And I frown. Why is he here anyway?  
Suddenly he's awake! And points an accusing finger at me! I cringe, internally preparing for nothing good, steeling myself for rejection.

"YOU! How did you get in here?" He yells.  
My face falls. What? Is he for real?  
"What do you mean 'how'?" I retaliate. "This is MY house! What are YOU still doing here?"  
But he ignores me and stands up, walks past me through the living room and checks the front door, which is still locked. He turns back to the table where I had apparently dropped my keys and then looks back at me. "How did you get 'in' here?"  
Ah... I'm starting to piece things together as I simply point to my balcony door.  
You can clearly see the moment he gets it, which is sadly a tad bit later then it should be, as always. "Oh." He utters and then sits down at the table, clearly not really awake yet. His hair is even more tousled then usually. I smirk but quickly hide it as he turns back at me.  
"Sorry I stayed here, uninvited and all, but you left so quickly and you left your keys! I was afraid that if I left you'd be locked out. So I decided to wait, but I was so tired... Sorry... "  
I'm relieved that's he's not angry for what happened before, but he might just have temporarily forgotten so I take a careful approach. "No problem. It was very thoughtful of you. But next time, just check the other door."  
He nods, but then another taught occurs to him. I can see his eyes widen and brace myself again. Here it comes... He jumps up, points his finger at me, again, and begins to rant.  
"What the hell happened anyway? One minute we were sitting, the next you went flying out the door! What the hell did you forget, that made you drop everything?"  
I can't prevent the twitch that crawls up in my left eye... And I"m almost insulted by the little fact that he... That he did not notice I tried to kiss him!  
I'm biting my lip as again a whole range of emotions rage through me from anger, insult, to disappointment and relief. They are so conflicting I'm not going to try and make sense of them but simply try and focus on keeping a straight face while I make up an excuse.

"I Forgot to feed the ducks." It's oh so lame, but if he's too stupid to notice being almost kissed I don't really care. And it's not a lie too. I didn't feed them, not that I had planned too... but still...  
It's his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Ducks?"  
I nod, dead serious.  
"I waited for hours for you, so you wouldn't be locked out for ducks?" Yoshimori sulked. "I didn't even know you liked them!"  
"Love them to bits." I tell him monotonously. But I've been on the emotional roller-coaster long enough today and it's time I got off. So I approach him and (gently) shove him out of my house. As I open the door and give him the final push, I tell him to go home, but damn my voice sounds softer then normal. I guess I'm just tired. He turns, his face full of innocence. "Yeah I guess, hope you don't mind but I used your phone to call me dad that I'd be later."

I simply nod. "No problem."  
He smiles. "I'll go see if he has some leftovers from diner. I'll see you in a bit!"  
And he's off, in a gentle jog as he waves goodbye to me.  
I can't seem to tear me away from the door until he rounds a corner and disappears from my sight. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding as I go back inside.

Dinner? Was it that late? A look at my clock confirms it. Just 2 more hours before I have to leave again. I really should eat something but I'm not hungry in the slightest. I am however dead tired. I quickly set the alarm on my phone to wake me up in time and start my second attempt to sleep. The shirt ends up in a corner somewhere and I let myself drop onto my bed.

His smell is everywhere...  
I can't help but inhale deeply. His warmth still lingers and I instantly relax.

I know I love him…

But I also know that I love having him in my life even more.

I guess I won't ask for anything else…

~~~ Minareta machi... ~~~ Yukkuri fuki nukero kaze ~~~ endingsong etc. ~~~

There ya go, no cliffhangers this time, though I hope thy hearts are aching!

Really, writing the endings of chapters is the most fun a girl can have! XD

Anyways, taking part in the NaNoWriMo Challenge, no fanfiction unfortunately. But with a little luck I'll be getting better at updating once I learn how to constantly write 1600 words a day… So far I'm failing miserably, but I'm having fun! ^^

Too bad these 1900 words won't count. :/

Next up: Chapter 7: **The** **Devil****'****s****Pact**


	7. The Devil's Pact

Chapter 7: **The** **Devil's Pact**

~~~Shalalalala~~~

I really should've eaten something…  
Then again I slept great for the first time since ages!

I stretch my arms as I come to a stop on our usual meeting point at Karasumori.  
The others aren't there yet, but I'm sure they'll be here any minute now.  
The night air is refreshing and I feel like a fog has lifted from my mind.  
So what, if I'm impossibly in love? With a guy no less... At least I know now. And I can deal with it perfectly fine, it's just a harmless feeling which I can ignore.

Speaking of… there he is. Jumping the main gate with not as much flair as everyone would have liked. He jogs towards me as he starts talking. "Hey Gen! Look!" He does a weird little hop to show off his new sneakers. "My dad bought me new sneakers!"  
He finally reaches me and stops, still admiring his shoes. "They're not the same ones but at least they are yellow." He smiles and looks up. I wish I could smile, lie and agree, but really, who would want to wear yellow sneakers? Luckily my stomach interrupts before I can utter a maybe less then appropriate response.  
I laugh nervously and rub my neck. Yes, that was quite embarrassing.  
Yoshimori immediately forgets his shoes and laughs as well. "Didn't you eat, Gen?"  
"No…" I admit. "I kinda fell asleep."

"Really? Doesn't sound like you," He frowns. "…you must've been really tired. Oh, Wait!" He takes his backpack from his back and muddles around in it. After a few seconds he holds up his lunch box with pride, like it's his most prized posettion. Which might actually be true…

"Take it!" He says as he pushes it in my arms.  
What? The whole of it? "No… I can't…" I gently try to push it back.  
"It's no problem, I'm not hungry anyway. Had a late diner, remember? And believe me my dad doesn't know the meaning of leftovers!"  
I reluctantly accept the box and open it.  
It contains a lot of sweets, as expected, but also some rice balls which I will gladly take. I'm not sure whether or not it would be rude to reject the sweets but I figure I'll decide that later. I turn to thank him…  
"Hey Tokine! Tokine!" He's enthusiastically waving at Tokine, who just entered the school grounds and is casually walking towards us. Yoshimori jogs up to meet her. "Look Tokine! I got new sneakers!"

"… thanks… " I say to the empty air. As I take a bite out of the riceball.  
I sit down as the other two slowly make their way towards me on the stairs.

* * *

I hardly had time to finish the rice balls as the presence of two large Ayakashi became apparent. They were two identical looking bug-like Ayakashi's with rhino horns and vine like arms and they were tough!

I lose my ground again, as the vines break through the ground below me, I can barely dodge them as I try to get away. Next to me Tokine isn't faring better. Yoshimori on the other hand is high up in the air. His blue kekkais are sparkling in the skies. I can't help but think it might be his new sneakers that are giving him a moral boost or something, but I'm grateful because those slippery vines are certainly preventing me from getting any height on our opponents. That's for sure!

It's a timing issue I know as start to climb on the new kekkais Tokine places. Yoshimori knows where his kekkaishi will be, I'm not 100% sure where Tokine's will be. We've gotten really fast at it, but when the Ayakashi are instantly covering the kekkais with slimy vines it certainly doesn't help.  
Luckily Yoshimori is already dealing out some real damage. Their armor is showing cracks and they are getting real agitated by him, trying to swap him with their vines, but he's quick enough to avoid them.  
Damn, I'm too slow again and the vines reach the kekkai I was aiming for, before I can reach it. I slash it and it breaks, but it leafs a slimy resedu on the kekai and with my speed I'm unable to get a grip. Here I go. I only hope that Tokine's paying attention.  
She did and I land safely on a soft and green kekkai, though I'm back at the ground. This is getting old real fast.  
Apparently the Ayakashi agree as they suddenly stop their attacks.

The three of us hesitate as well, this can't be good. I'm alert for any sudden changes as I watch them closely. They are definitely plotting something. Yoshimori, on his high vantage point tries to encase them with one big kekkai, but before he can either stabilize they break it and… They are heading for us now.  
"Tokine!" I warn her. She knows though. They are on purposely ignoring Yoshimori so they can take out the two of us first. I immediately turn from Tokine as she runs in the opposite direction as well. Their vines are faster though and before we know it we are suspended in the air.

I see him hesitate for a second but then he sets his mind and focuses his attention on the ayakashi that has a hold of Tokine. Using Kekkais to shield Tokine again piercing roots while at the same time targeting areas to metsu the Ayakashi. It's already faltering in its attacks, however the Ayakashi holding me has no such hindrance.  
A root pierces my shoulder as I try to wiggle loose. I gasp in pain and feel weirdly violated as the slimy root wriggled through me to get a better grasp on my body.  
Now he uses me to swat Yoshimori with, trying to aid his fellow Ayakashi. I get smacked around a bit before I'm finally able to free my good arm. One well aimed slash and I'm free, though flying through the air with the momentum I was having. I end up colliding with Yoshimori which was the Ayakashi's original target, so I'm not surprised as we both tumble to the ground. He grunts from impact but doesn't waste a second to get back up. With a hand digging painfully on my shoulder he quickly grounds himself at my expense and is gone.

My world is still spinning as I'm trying to get some air in.  
I rip the filthy root out of my shoulder so it can start to regenerate.

Another hand, gentle… …Tokine, I meet her gaze as she too takes off immediately to take care of our nightly visitors. I throw away the root with disgust and sit up to witness the last ayakashi falling to the ground and getting metsu-ed away.

Sumimura runs to me as Tokine clears up the remaining of the other Ayakashi. "Gen! You okay?"  
I want to smile at him and tell him everything is fine. But I find that I can't.  
I'm angry.  
A very clear and distinct feeling, which I can't deny.  
I'm angry that he chose her over me.

Even though she really could've gotten hurt or even killed. However I'm not immortal and I'm hurt that he didn't pick me, choose me over her.  
However I'm also angry at myself because I know, it was the sensible thing to do. I even told him to do so. I'm so stupid. I finger the new hole in my shirt and as suspected the wound is almost completely healed up. No complications, that's good.  
"Gen?"  
I finally acknowledge the Sumimura heir as I stand up and wipe the dirt from my clothes. "I'm fine." I reply, more briskly then I intended and I'm starting to feel guilty for my weird irrational feelings and behaviors.  
"Really?" He asks worried as he gets rid of the root's remains. I can feel the worry radiating off of him and I feel even guiltier.  
I do it. I smile. It's fake, it hurts and I hate it, but I see him instantly relax and that makes it all worth it. I show him the hole in my shirt. "See? Not a scratch!"  
He nods, but avoids my eyes.

I don't want him to worry, not when I'm not sure what I'm feeling or thinking.  
I guess I'll have to face that I might not be able to just live with it…  
It's affecting me more then I like to admit.

* * *

After those two Ayakashi the whole team is tired and bruised and we crash at our usual spot. I take the time to find a nice space in a nearby tree, not feeling totally comfortable on the open ground. And to be honest, needing some more time to gather my thoughts… They don't seem to mind though, probably too tired from the fight to argue about my social skills...

It's back though. Feelings that I can't suppress as I watch him lean back against the stairs, smiling tiredly at Tokine. The object of his affection… Yet he is mine, my object of affection.  
He truly was something today, strong and beautiful. Fierce but ever soft and gentle… Damn this feeling! It's warm, it aches and burns. But above all it hurts… Makes me feel so miserable…  
I quickly look away from them, and lean back against the tree, staring upwards at the leafs. Staring hard and blinking occasionally as I feel my eyes moisten up.

This sucks and I try to get angry, but I can't… All I feel is this tightness in my chest as I try to endure and breathe through it.

I take another peek down, Yoshimori is totally relaxed, eyes closed. Probably about to snooze off. He looks so comfortable, just like when he was at my house…

"Well well… What have we here?"  
"WHAT THE HELL?" I scream and almost fall from the tree as Madaroa whispers unsuspected in my ear. I regain my balance as I glare at him. He's looking down to an annoyed Tokine and an oblivious Yoshimori.

"Enjoying the view are we?" The demon dog asks…  
My breath stops and I feel the blood drain from my face. "What?"  
"The view. I was asking if you were enjoying it." He motions in general.

"Euh… I guess…" I watch as Tokine stands up and follows Hakubi who seems to have smelled something. She gives one last suspicious glance towards us and then disappears from view. I turn my attention back to Madarao. He's staring at me with a mad glint in his eyes. "What?"

"Nothin'!" He turns his ghostly back towards me, pretending to be interested in something else.  
I'm not falling for that and I want him gone. "Can't you hover somewhere else?"  
"I could, but this is such a nice spot! Witch such great company!" He's putting it on a bit too thick and he's giving me eerie chills.  
"Fine." I resign. "Just… …hover there and be quiet."  
"Most certainly, Gen-kun… I'll just be here, quietly… I won't interrupt your ogling of my master."

"What?" I… What?... The world spins and not only from suddenly turning to face the Ayakashi. He continues undeterred, like he's talking about the weather. "He does look yummy doesn't he? Lying there all vulnerable and so delicious… I certainly can't blame you."  
"I… I don't know…" But as I look down and see him, yes vulnerable and… " I feel the heat rush to my head. "What are you talking about?"  
"Why, I'm talking about why you're blushing and being all flustered."  
I seethe as he stops to take a good look at me. "You do know, why you are being like that don't you?"  
I snarl. "I'm not stupid!" Well.. I was.. oh never mind that! "It's none of your business! Get the hell out of my tree!"  
"Oh oh, touchy subject…" Beneath us a Yoshimori rolls around in his sleep, probably slightly disturbed by our noise so I try to talk in a softer voice. "It's none of your business."  
He pouts. "It's not?"  
I roll my eyes. "No! I can handle this just fine."  
"Oh, and by fine you mean pretending nothing changed?"  
I hesitate.  
"You do know I'm old right? I knoooow things. Especially gay things, why Tokimori Hazama had to beat me away with a stick!" The dog chuckles madly. Making me feel very uncomfortable. I want to say something but he interrupts before I can. "Also! I…" He looks down towards Sumimura. "I'd think you'd be good for him." This shuts me off. I'd be good for him? I'm all ears now!

"He's been pining for that Yukimura girl for years now and I'm not sure if anything will result from that, other than a broken heart and an unhealthy obsession."

Really? I'm not convinced, but even so it doesn't change who he loves right?

"I can help you Gen!" Madarao urges. "I'm a master seducer!" He hovers closer. "If you let me…" He winks. And I feel a bit sick. But…  
This… Might… Work…

I've already lost if I don't try, right?

"I…" I look at him and he looks sincere. "I could…maybe use some help…"

"Oh goody!" He claps his paws together. "You won't regret it! I swear! Oooh… I have to prepare! Tomorrow we'll start our scheme! This will be so much fun!"

Below us, Yoshimori has woken up from our tumult. "Madarao! Are you harassing Gen?" He murmurs. "Leave him alone. …I'm trying to sleep…"

I chuckle as I watch him fall back to sleep. I feel sorry for him, he has no idea.  
But I will fight for him. I must try at least.

~~~ Minareta machi... ~~~ Yukkuri fuki nukero kaze ~~~ endingsong etc. ~~~

Again a long wait! Gomen, It's just the way it is! -.-;;  
But I do hope you've enjoyed the chapter!

Next: chapter 8: **Step one: Elimination!**


	8. Elimination!

Chapter 8: Elimination!

AN:I felt like I was getting a bit repetitive. Hope this chapter remedies that. ^^ Also sorry about the chapter title… *evil grin*

~~~Shalalalala~~~

School's out. A loud constant ringing, followed by whoops of joy and comfortably chattering disturbs the previous calm and quiet. Kids are filtering out the large building in groups, pairs and singles.

I'm hiding behind a bush from across the street, a location that gives a wide view of the school ground. I recall from experience that Tokine will form a pair with a close friend from her class until the gate entrance. This is where they will split up as the Yukimura girl lives in a different area then said friend. This is probably my one chance to get her alone if a certain Yoshimori doesn't spoil my plan. He has the same knowledge as me and is likely to attempt to hook up with her and walk her home.

I keep a sharp eye out for my crush. He mustn't ruin this opportunity for me.

Madarao (I shiver at the name) made it clear to me that the most crucial first obstacle with "our plan" is Tokine. The object of my crushes affection and therefore a threat. One that I must eliminate before I can even think about…  
…er…  
…what exactly? flirting? Confessing? Courting? I feel a cloud of despair fall over me and sink through my knees. I don't even have an idea what I'm supposed to do after this step. Luckily Madarao is keeping it very simple. Step by step. And I'm thankful for that.  
Even if accepting help from such a weirdly perverted dog makes me shiver.

I try to ban all other thoughts from my mind and focus on the first part of our plan: Eliminate Tokine.  
She might not even be an actual threat if she doesn't return Yoshimori's feeling, so finding that out is crucial!  
Madarao explained that part of my reluctance to act on my feeling might be the fact that Yoshimori has his eyes set on someone else. However if I knew that the other one did not return Yoshimori's feelings then I'd be more inclined to move in. In fact if I could maybe convince Tokine to somehow make it clear to our oblivious kekkaishi that they were never going to happen then my crush might get over her and be more sustainable to my affections!

It sounded really easy and simple. Though I had argued persistently that Yoshimori already knew Tokine didn't return his feelings, at the very least he must suspect it. Madarao however argued that as long as there was still hope in Yoshi's hearth he would hold on to it. So crushing that hope would be the best course of action. Unless it turned out that Tokine returned his feelings, of course... We're not evil, we wouldn't crush his hope if we weren't sure… at least I think I'm not evil… Actually not quite sure of that either…  
I sink even deeper to my knees, but now I'm unable to monitor the exit, so I straighten back up so I can peek through the bushes again.  
And I curse. Not only is Yoshimori approaching the exit, but Tokine is also in sight with said friend. My eye twitches and I curse my incompetence, of course this would happen. I've clearly underestimated Yoshimori's persistence.

I can only helplessly watch as Tokine exits the school's terrain, waves her friend goodbye and practically collides with my crush. Even from this distance I can see that she's not pleased.  
I can't help but feel my lips curl into a cruel smirk as my confidence quietly grows.

I guess I'll just follow them and hope for a chance to present itself.

~~~Shalalalala~~~

The two are bickering nonstop the entire way home and my ears are beginning to hurt.

I'm following them from a short distant but they never look behind them. So typical, they are never cautious when they are in civilian mode. So careless. I've been meaning to bring that up, though I'm now glad that I haven't. As it makes my job so much easier.

"Stop following me!" Tokine yells.  
"I can't help it that we live next to each other!" Yoshi replies back while making sure to match her pace." I wonder if they'll ever get tired of it.

Tokine suddenly stops.  
Yoshimori also comes to an halt. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." Tokine tosses her hair back in an air of superiority. "Why don't you just continue on ahead?"

I guess I got to hand it to them, even though it's the same routine every time, it's never exactly the same. Sometimes they argue about commitment, slacking, coffee milk even outfits or hair. I'm not sure if they even mean a thing they say. They seem to do it out of habit, perhaps even because of the feud between their families. That would explain why they seem to get along just fine at night.

Yoshimori is staring at his shoes, reluctant to move on. "No, that's all right..." I hear him mumble.  
"You're not stalking me are you?" Tokine glares at her neighbor.  
Yoshimori's eyes become large and an audible gasp could be heard. "Of course not!"  
"So, move on then!"  
Yoshimori stares at her for a moment before suddenly kneeling down.  
"I need to tie my shoelaces!" He quickly fumbles with the laces before she can call him on his bluff. But Tokine quickly takes advantage of the situation. "Oh fine already." And she's off. Not giving the younger Kekkaishi the chance to actually fix his shoelaces and return his pursuit.

I realize that this might be my only chance!  
I quickly scale the fence right next to me to gain the high ground and sprint over the roofs past Yoshimori who's still hopping on one foot while calling for Tokine to wait.

I spot Tokine who's hurrying home without actually running. I quickly pass her as well as I calculate the best course of action. I drop down in the next ally and silently wait for her footsteps to come closer.  
I faintly hear Yoshimori complaining in the distance and Tokine is about to give a disgruntled response as I pull her in the alley and behind a dumpster.  
I'm keeping my hand over her mouth to keep her silent as Yoshimori runs right past us and then pauses to call for Tokine again. Looks like he has clearly lost track of her from the way he is questioningly calling out for her. It only takes a moment before he continues his way again, away from us.

As I take a look at my catch, I suddenly notice that her eyes which are following my every move are wide open and contain a hint of distress. I realize how this might look, so I quickly make the "shush" gesture and remove my hand gentlyy. She visibly relaxes and waits until we can't hear his footsteps any more.

"Thanks I guess…" She says softly, not sure if it was safe enough to talk out loud.  
"No problem." I mention.  
"You do know that wasn't really necessary right? I don't really mind walking home with him, but you know how our parents get… Actually, our grandparents in particular…"

Guess I was right about their performance act. "I do. But I'm not here to help you. I needed to talk to you, in private."

"Oh…" Tokine sobers straight up and appears to be all ears. I guess that's the advantage of never asking anybody of favors… or to talk… Oh right! I forgot! I have to talk... Suddenly I'm all nervous again. The stalking and stealth were easy, I was trained for that kind of stuff at the Shadow Organization. I had been so in my element that I had forgotten that my actual goal was to talk. "Uh…" Is all I'm able to come up with.

Tokine patiently waits, she's so understanding. But it still makes me feel bad for wasting her time so I try to get to the point as quickly as possible. "I need to know what your intentions are with Yoshimori!"

Perhaps that was a bit too much to the point. Do I even want her to know I like him? Does she know now? Does she think I'm a creep? Am I a cre…

She interrupts my train of thought. "Intentions? I don't have any intentions I think. What's going on Gen?"  
"Well… " Darn, to explain I need to tell her about Yoshi's feeling, maybe she doesn't know. Is it socially acceptable to rat him out? I don't know! I really should have planned this conversation instead of focusing on the stalking.  
However a shred of logic appears to me. She (and Yoshimori) don't seem to mind my manners, and… well about anything I do, as long as my intentions are good. And Madarao did press that Yoshimori deserved some answers… So…

"I need to know if you have any feelings for Yoshimori!"  
"Feelings?" She looks back to where Yoshimori disappeared.  
"I…Why would you want to know this?" Her eyes are focused on me with a fierceness I only see in her when she's in battle. "I just do." I press. "Please, just trust me."  
Her eyes soften and she frowns as I can literally see her starting to think.  
"Feelings? As in romantic?" I nod. She chews her bottom lip. "He's not exactly my type you know…" She smiles half heartedly but it's wasted on me as I start to get scared. There might be a 'but' coming.

"I guess I'll always see him like my younger brother. A good and close friend."

I sigh in relief. I've got my answer, and it was the answer I was hoping for. Now I can safely pursue my crush.  
However another stronger feeling appears from the pit of my stomach. I quickly identify it as anger and I also know exactly why. "You should tell him!" I sneer.

Tokine's eyes flare up again. "Tell him? I've told him countless times! He just doesn't get it! He's got a thick head! You know that!"  
"He still has hope!" I state. "He's just going to keep pining for you until you clearly tell him, face to face, that you and him are never going to happen! After all this time you've known him, you kind of owe it to him."

Tokine averts her eyes. "I…. I can't."  
"Why not?" I'm puzzled, does she have alternative motives?

"Well, for one, it'll hurt his feelings."  
"And two?" Now I'm curious…

"Well… It's difficult…" She looks away. "He's my best friend. And even though he's not really my type, it's nice to feel loved. It kind of makes me feel special…"

Even though I'm trying to pay attention to her, my mind wonders off… How WOULD it feel, I wonder, if Yoshi returned those feelings to me… I already feel loved in a way. But I don't feel special as she puts it. I can hardly imagine how I would feel if someone showered me with affection… Would he wait for me after school? Give me gifts? Carry my things for me? Defend my honor? Protect me? Some of these things sound familiar, but some sound plain wrong... I shake my head as I try to refocus on Tokines talking.

"… and then there was Chad. I really liked him too. But it was never going to work out, I have my duties and secrets. So even when he asked me out, I had to turn him down. Even though I really wanted to."  
Her voice had turned soft and she had to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt to capture the tear that escaped. "I guess I'm hoping that I'll start to like Yoshimori. At least with him I wouldn't have to worry about keeping secrets and spending time with him."

She is silent for a while. And I awkwardly sit next to her. I get it though. It's not easy being a Kekkaishi let alone a teenager (so I've heard). Maybe this is also the reason why Yoshimori is so intent to sticking to his crush.  
I pet her awkwardly on the shoulder and she gives a half smile.  
I sigh. Maybe I have no business coming in between them. Maybe with time they will grow to love each other, have many children and live happily ever after. One big Kekkaishi family.

I don't know how to love, I can' have children with him and I doubt I know how to do happy. All I'm good for is destroying things.  
Who am I to deny the two of them a …

"I'll tell him." She says resolutely. I just stare at her in confusion.  
"You were right. " She explains. "It's not fair to him. I'm not sure if I'll ever see him as something else then my little brother. I can't keep hoping that my feelings will change. He's my friend above all and I shouldn't lead him on like this. Though I'm not!" She almost shouts, waving her arms around defensively. "I'm not really…" She glares at me again, but her look quickly softens. "But you're right I'll make sure that he knows. I'll get it through to his thick skull this time."  
I don't know what to say. I want to be happy, but she looks so miserable… So I just sit there keeping her company until she's ready to head home again.

I suddenly realize someone else who'll be utterly miserable as well and my gut clenches.  
I wish I hadn't said anything at all.

~~~Shalalalala~~~

That night at Karasumori I spot Tokine talking in a subdued voice to Yoshimori as their dogs are patrolling the grounds. It's anything from their usual arguments and they both look very unhappy. I try to give them as much privacy as I can while still watching their backs.

At a certain point they rejoin me at our usual waiting spot. Yoshimori looks downright miserable and confused and he's quickly lost in thoughts. Tokine gives me a sad nod. My throat clamps shut, like there's a brick stuck in it. And the three of us just sit there.

Against my nature I try to start a conversation every now and then, but their answers are always short and often kill the conversation instantly.  
Even the dogs seem to sense the foul mood and stay away as far away as possible, looking for non-existent Ayakashi.

Those darn Ayakashi sure picked a lousy night to stop visiting the Karasumori site.  
It felt like the longest night of my life.

~~~ Minareta machi... ~~~ Yukkuri fuki nukero kaze ~~~ endingsong etc. ~~~

AN: Not a lot of action, but crucial plot binding purpose thingies and crushed feelings! Mhahahaha! Hope you guys enjoyed. ^^ Next chapter: Misery loves Company

Remember: Reviews are love! ;) V.


	9. Misery Loves Company

Chapter 9: Misery loves Company

AN: VERY SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry! T.T I've been writing pieces that don't fit well together and decided I just had to get something out. So here it is…

~~~Shalalalala~~~

He doesn't leave his classroom all day.

I think he's taking it better then suspected. Well… I mean.. he didn't cry when Tokine turned him down. But he's incredibly sad. Still I thought… Well… not sure what I was thinking. But him just staying in that murky classroom not even feigning attention but also not sleeping.  
It's just wrong.

I check the time to see how much time I still have to get to my next class, and I'm surprised… It's lunch break already. Good. Now I don't have to hurry back after checking on him. It's been quite a hassle, the 5 minute break between classes is hardly enough time for me to go find him, reassure myself that he is in fact fine and then find my next class. I hardly even know which classes he has as it is and I simply refuse to ask anyone for help.  
Luckily I know how a couple of his friends look. The ghost girl, the fact collector guy and the one with glasses. As soon as I spot one of them I know I've got the right class.

It warms my heart to see his friends try and cheer him up, though it's obvious they have no idea what's going on. They seem a bit lost at how to handle the brooding Summimura. But they do put their effort into it. They are currently trying to get him to come with them to the cafeteria.

As I debate my next move, I feel a presence settling next to me and it has Tokine's smell.

"So, how is he doing?" She asks and she sounds as if she's expecting a full report.

"From what I can tell not so good, but he keeps up a brave front."

She nods and hums with a somber expression.

Behind her I see a guy running to catch up with her.

"Hey Tokine!" He darts past a couple of students and doesn't slow down until it's almost too late, resulting in him coming to a stop mere inches apart from Tokine. "Hey… …you left your bag." He pulls her bag up between them. "Here."

"Oh, thank you, Chad…" Tokine blushes.

The burly footballplayer (from what I can tell from his outfit) walks backwards a few paces with a small wave and then darts off again,

I can't help but stare at his retreating form… "He's… tall…"

Tokine smiles. "I know."

I guess she wasn't lying when she said she liked tall guys… Poor Sumimura…

"So why aren't you going on a date with him?" I flat-out ask here, clearly there was some chemistry between them.

"You know why Gen! We have our jobs. I can't just ditch it to invest in a romance that'll lead to nowhere."

I ponder her words. Yes. It would be hard to keep a relationship especially if it got serious, but didn't their parents find love as well? In fact, both Yoshi's mom and Tokine's Dad fell in love with non kekkaishi and married them.

"I don't see why not. Just as long as you don't ditch too much work, it shouldn't hurt."

Tokine suddenly turns at me with a fierce look in her eyes. "You mistake me for someone who's replaceable, Gen! Unlike you it's my job to present the Yukimura's in protecting the Karasumori grounds. I've been working with Yoshimori on our teamwork for my entire life! Don't act so casual on the subject."

"Whoo… Easy, I didn't mean to act casual. I'm just saying. It's not just you and Yoshimori anymore. I'm a part of the team too right? I've been working on my teamwork with you guys as well."

Tokine frowned, but averted her fierce gaze back on her fellow kekkaishi. "Whatever, I'm just not planning on leaving the protection of Karasumori to just the two of you. You two don't exactly get along all the time you know."

She had a point there.

Still… I was working on that.

I've finally had enough of the dynamic trio trying to coax Yoshi to do anything. So I say goodbye to Tokine and head into the classroom which is all but deserted besides the 4 of them.

"Oi." I address the raven haired boy.

He looks up slowly. "What?"

I've never seen anyone more disinterested in anything before… And it stings to think that I might look like that from time to time… But I have no time for this.

I just grab him by the arm and pull. His eyes widen a bit in surprise but he gets up.  
"what?!" he's a bit more lively now that he's finally up. I bet his friends will approve. I glance at them but they seem more amazed by my appearance or involvement or whatever... I'm not sure but I'd rather just ignore them.

Instead of answering his question I simply pull again. Luckily somewhere in that pull Yoshimori could read a: "Please come with me." As he waves a quick goodbye to his classmates while he lets himself get dragged through school.

I avoid going into Tokine's direction (who's possibly caught up with Chad) and head the other way. There are more ways to the roof, which is my destination and I'm not sure how he would act when facing her. We'll he'd probably not react much beside the increase of gloom and doom.

Two stairs and a couple of hallways later we're on the roof. Yoshi is still reasonably neutral and the sun is just appearing from behind a cloud. Good, because it's getting nippy. I take a deep breath of fresh air and release loudly. It brings a tiny shadow of a smile to the kekkaishis face.

"I thought you could use a break. A real break!" I tell him and he nods as we sit down at our usual resting location. I lie down with another huge gesture. Yawning loudly. I'm not sure what it is... Nerves probably. I'm not really acting like myself. But I also feel desperate to change his mood. To help him cheer up and feel better. It seems to work to some extend but it feels like our personalities have swapped. Me attempting to be outgoing while he's the subdued one... It's all just very weird.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." He suddenly says. I'm happy he's a bit more talkative then I'd suspected. "Those three were driving me crazy. It's very nice that they were concerned and all but really I'm fine."

"well... You don't really look fine" I reply honestly. He doesn't… I bet he hasn't gotten a good night sleep ever since that night.

He glares at me. "Don't tell me you are siding with them "I shake my head vigorously. Of course not I would never! Although inside I'm nodding and saying: "Yes that is exactly what I'm doing." A little white lie won't hurt him though. "I just wanted to go out here." I tell him. "Thought it would me nice to invite ya with..." Read as: drag you with. Like some primitive neanderthale... Ooh... I hadn't caught up on that. That was a pretty primal/instinctive move of me. I wonder how that must've looked like for anyone else… Yoshimori doesn't seem to care at least.

"Tokine... You remember when I said that Tokine might not really be into me.. You know...short... Fued and stuff..." I nod slowly. Happy that he's talking about it... With me no less. "…well turns out that was correct. I've got no chance with her... She said I was like her little brother. Can you believe that? Little brother. Not just brother... LITTLE brother. I can't believe I was so blind."

He utters those words angry but defeated and I sense that I need to make a move… Awkwardly I grab his shoulder and squeeze. He looks up at me and I choose my words wisely… "If it makes you feel better I don't think she realized how she felt about you until very recent… …and I believed you had a chance."

…

"Thanks Gen."

And I can tell I said the right thing. He squeezes my hand a little to show his gratitude. And really it was no problem… I'm actually starting to enjoy these social bits… I smirk.

But as an afterthought I quickly take my hand away before it has a chance of becoming awkward…


End file.
